Set Fire To The Rain
by Celestialfae
Summary: In a short period, Syrus "Seri" Truesdale goes from underpriviliged city girl to wealthy aristocrats daughter. Watch how she juggles with living the high life, mending broken friendships, dealing with contemptuous relatives, and even finding love along the way. (Fem Syrus/Chazz)
1. Introductions and Beginnings

This story came about because I was feeling frustrated with the lack of Female Syrus fics. I also wanted to bring something new to the mix. I listened to Adele's song and thought of this. I am a bit of a yaoi fangirl and I always had a soft spot for Syrus and Chazz pairings (Angel shipping). I was also inspired from watching Boys over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango. Such a cute anime.

Summary: in a short period, Syrus "Seri" Truesdale goes from underprivileged city girl to wealthy aristocrat's daughter. Watch how she juggles with living the high life, mending broken friendships, dealing with contemptuous relatives, and even finding love along the way. (Syrus/Chazz)

Set Fire To The Rain: A Yu-gi-Oh!GX Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Introductions and Beginnings

()

Syrus P.O.V.

Let us all pretend we are sitting for a cup of tea or something. I am here regaling you with stories about my life which some would either brush it off or just laugh it off as a joke. In the past I would have too had it not been true. It is one where I Seri Tanaka, otherwise known as Syrus Truesdale to all went from underprivileged young orphan girl to the daughter of a wealthy aristocrat's daughter. Now many of you are probably thinking of how lucky I am which in turn is the complete opposite. For answers why, you will have to listen from the very beginning.

As I said before my name is/was Seri Nadia Tanaka. My true name as you know is Syrus Truesdale. The name Truesdale is a household name that can get you linked up to a whole world of connections. Basically they are what people would refer to as "old money". However, I would like to get on to more important things and talk about the events of my life. From the time I was a baby I had lived with my mother in Okinawa; the crime world of Japan's underground or at least it known to those more ignorant individuals. Despite such it was our home. My mother Reina Tanaka was an absolutely beautiful woman; petite figure, fair peach skin, long sapphire hair that went down in waves to her lower back, silvery blue eyes and a cute pointy nose. I am just like her save that I have silver eyes, shoulder-length sapphire hair and ridiculously pale skin. Up until her death, men left and right attempted to court her. She refused them all saying she wanted to focus on me. To be honest, I am glad she decided not to remarry as many of those guys wanted her for either her looks or her body or just didn't want an immediate family via; didn't want me in the picture. It did not matter as according to her, I was enough. Although, her eyes would tell a different story. There were times I would catch her staring out the window and sometimes, she would even start tear up. It wasn't until later on I would find out why.

My mother worked hard for both of us. It kept us out of the slums and we were able to live comfortably. That was until I reached the tender age of 12 when it all fell apart. I was at baseball practice when my coach pulled me to the side to tell me my mother had been sent to the hospital. In a rush of panic, I immediately packed up my things and headed to the hospital where she was driven to. It was there I had received the horrible news: my mother had cancer and only had about several months to live. I was shocked beyond words. My beautiful mother…was due to die any moment. Those months were the longest and saddest. I watched as my mother, my only known family deteriorated right before my eyes. I was already an emotional mess by the time she passed. My best friend ditched me all of a sudden without explaining and now this. At last on February 8th just shy of my first year of Junior High, my mother passed away. It was the last I would ever know of true happiness. Soon after, I was put into that ridiculous joke of a foster system. One of my first homes, I was sent to live with a coworker of my mom's. Her name was Niko and needless to say, living with that bitch was hell. My room was a small square room with one window and just a mattress, no frame. The only possessions I had were of pictures of my mother and my on and off again boyfriend, Adrian. The other few possessions I had, I hid for fear Niko would try to sell them for drugs. Niko would often kick me out of my apartment and bring home different men. I think it was more out of fear that I would try to steal them, which was complete bullshit. If that wasn't bad enough, she openly did drugs and drank along with spend money luxuries on herself, leaving me with zip. To compensate, I would take part time jobs after school to support myself. I even took self defense lessons from a guy who owned his won dojo. At first he was reluctant to take me on since I was young and I probably couldn't handle it. But once I told him of my home situation, he agreed and I was able to learn things to defend myself with. Living in such a neighborhood as I did, I learned to fight off thugs, bullies, rapist, and Niko's drunken tirades. This went on for two more years until one night. I was asleep in my room when one of Niko's little flings got bored with her and decided to see what I had to offer. I woke up to said guy on top of me trying to shed off my clothes along with his. I did everything my judo teacher taught me, I screamed, I kicked, I punched but the guy only laughed it off. Just as he was pulling off his pants, I grabbed the nearest thing I could find. I picked up a shed of broken glass and slashed the man across the face. As he clutched his face in pain, I picked up a lead pipe and began beating him with it until he was broken and bloody. I would have killed him had the police not broken down the door. The last thing I remember was being arrested for assault and an hysterical Niko screaming wildly at me.

I was removed from Niko's care. The bitch had the nerve saying I was a menace and danger to polite society. Of course, I knew she was just jealous that I had stolen one of her flings. Screw you, you psycho bitch. Sometime later, I was placed in a reformatory school for young girls. It was a place where delinquents like me went to become proper young ladies. The school itself was not so bad as far as education and food goes. It was the fact that there was hoity toity bitch acting like she owned the place. Her name was Miru. She looked to be the red head version of Niko who had black hair. Anyways, she was head of a group of girls whose main hobby was bullying some of the weaker girls. It was a mistake on her part to think she could take me on since I was small. Boy, did she learn the hard way. With a quick shove, the girl fell out of the five story building onto a trashcan lid. As for the rest of her clique, well let's just say that an army without its leader falls apart. I was expelled from that school and placed into a detention center where my next assault charge came about.

My caseworker had offered to take me out to a ritzy restaurant. I of course jumped since after a while detention center food is tiresome and albeit disgusting. While there, as I was eating my favorite meal (consisting of cheese stuffed ravioli with alfredo sauce and parmesan cheese with a side of salad), my caseworker decided to flirt with me. I asked him to stop as he kept on trying to play footsies and grab my hand. In an act of rage and impatience, I picked up a fork and dug it right into his right forearm causing him to scream. A witness saw this and called the police. I sometimes think that if he had saw what was _actually_ going on, he would have stood by my defense.

As a result, my stay at the detention center was raised up to a whole year until I was put into a brand new couple. They were a couple who had no children of their own and were desperate to have a new addition. The wife's name was Kaori who worked as cleaning lady. She was a nice young lady with flaxen hair and worked as cleaning lady. Her husband, Roku worked as a security guard for a small law firm. I liked living with Kaori. Her husband…not so much. The guy Roku had a whole list of mental health issues and would often take his anger out on his wife. It made little sense as to why such a nice woman like Kaori would be married to such a guy like him. Well, at least it was better than living in that foster system. All would soon change one night. Kaori and I were helping to prepare dinner for when that guy came home. Roku burst in through the door, especially drunk and began shouting and banging a tirade. He then began hitting on her. I attempted to fight the man off but I was only shoved off to the side. I was scared thinking Kaori was about to die since she was looking pretty worse for wears. Without much hesitation, I grabbed the pan that was full of hot oil and threw it on him making him stop. Originally, the police wanted to have me tried for attempted murder as an adult but since I was a minor, my sentence was reduced to assault. So yet again, I was placed back into the detention center until three months later, I was released. Kaori was made my official guardian after having recovered from her coma and divorcing Roku.

Kaori had hired a lawyer to get me out of the detention center and having explained the situation. The courts agreed on the condition that I stay out of trouble and all that bull. I had lived with her since. Most people when they see me, think me to be a delinquent, a whore, a weirdo, or even a dreg of polite society. They could never guess that despite my continuous legal offenses that I am an A student scoring top of my class, even having made access to honor classes meant for upper classmen, a virgin, and a hard worker trying to earn a decent wage so I can make a better life for myself and graduate from a top university. Others would perceive me as a weirdo or exotic for my looks. I could care less. Yet that does not begin to tip the iceberg for having been judged and such.

I am the illegitimate eldest daughter of the head of the Truesdale Family and heiress. The family itself believes me to be a stain on their pristine lineage and such. Since, I am the child of the other woman and a result of my father's affair on his wife that makes me all the more loathsome. To hell with all of them. I would rather be back in that blasted neighborhood working two jobs and fighting off thugs in my neighborhood. I refuse to idly stand by while those pretentious jerks badmouth my mother. It was like my mother was a whore and forced herself upon my father. A load of bull if you ask me. Now many of you are asking what any of this has to do with the story. This story takes a rather sordid turn on a warm day in March when I was just 15 and a half.

()

Tell me what you think. Read and Review please.


	2. You Gotta Be Kidding Me!

**I have come with another chapter for this fic. Sorry it took so long. It was pretty hard trying to think of ways to go about this next chapter. Also stuff like job searching, life, and apparent summer time laziness takes effect. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh!GX do not belong to me. The characters on which I take liberties on do however as well as their OC's. **

**Warning: swearing, confrontation, angst, upper class bashing, violence, O.C. characters, and geographical inaccuracies.**

**Set Fire To The Rain: A Yu-gi-Oh!GX fanfiction**

**Chapter 2: You Gotta Be Kidding Me!**

* * *

Syrus P.O.V.

I am lying on my back upon the most beautiful queen sized bed inside a damn luxurious bedroom big enough to fit inside my old apartment. The only thing missing was the ambient car noises and Kaori whistling to herself as she cleans the house before bedtime. It is somewhere around 2 a.m.; just a few hours before I have to go to my new school. But wait a minute…I am here supposed to be telling you more of my story. Last I left off; I told you that my life began to take a peculiar turn on March 15.

A week earlier…

I was working my afternoon shift at _Al Caponie's_; a ritzy 20's style diner where we wear weird costumes from that time and era. Well, in my opinion they are. The waitress's uniforms consist of a short-sleeved white button up shirt, a grey pencil skirt that hugs our waist and ends at our knees, and a pair of black high hell shoes. The men's uniform is the same except for the pants and shoes. To top it off, we have to wear some pork-pie hat. Well, at least the uniforms are decent enough and the pay is nice. And since it was a Saturday I was able to get out of school early and get to work. It went on like usual until my supervisor, West asked me to tend to a customer sitting near the entrance windows. I gladly obliged with a small smile hoping he wasn't like one of the many perverts who usually tried to hit me up for a date. I walk over to the table where a man who was in his early 30's or so with black wavy hair that goes down to his mid back-section, fair skin, blue eyes covered by round glasses and was dressed in a tweed suit. I was not fazed by his state of dress, it was the way he stared at me that got me.

It was like a speculator gaze, like one would see when being interrogated by a cop. With a feigned smile, I addressed him?

"Welcome to Al Caponie's. I am your waitress for this evening. Would you be interested in having our special this evening? It will be a real zinger on your tastebuds" I exclaimed happily. The man just continued to stare at me before he spoke.

"Are you by any chance, Seri Tanaka?" he inquired of me. I blinked a couple of times before responding. "That would be my name? Why do you ask" I replied.

"Do forgive me for being so blunt. **(1)** I am Detective Koji Stein and I am here to reunite you with your family" he stated. I furrowed my brows at the man's reply. This man was mistaken. My only living relative is now dead and I now live perfectly happy with Kaoru.

"Sir, are you going to order anything because I do have other customers that want to be served" I reply curtly. The man holds up a hand. "I don't think you understand, I am trying to…" he doesn't get the chance to finish before West comes by. "Seri why don't you go and help out Nora with the back room? I graciously give a smile to West. _Thank you best boss in the world who happens to also be very cute. _Long story short, my shift at work ends and I go home to meet with Kaoru for lunch. I begin to tell her about my workday.

Kaoru's face takes on a sad look. "Oh Seri, I hope he wasn't serious. You have become such a big part of my life that I hate to see you leave. I know I am being selfish but I would be devastated if you left" she says. I smile at her sympathetically. I felt the same way but always found myself being too awkward to reply. She is after all like my own mother save for she is actually always around and not too busy with work. Kaoru looks at her watch and frowns. "Oh Seri it is almost time for you shift at _that _place" she sneers disapprovingly.

I giggle at her reaction. "Kaoru, you never need to worry about my leaving you on your own. **(2)** And as for working at _The Lovely Geisha_, it's not a strip house. It's just a restaurant where we happen to have to wear Chinese style clothing and such". Kaoru shakes her head in disagreement before returning to a concerned expression. "Seri, don't you think you are stretching yourself too thin? I mean between school, sports, and two jobs, I don't want you to feel as if you are missing out in life". I smile.

"Kaoru, I only play baseball and it's out of season right now and as for jobs, they keep me busy and they have helped to pay the bills and keep us from the slums. And once I graduate hopefully with a full scholarship in hand, I will have gotten into university and I can get us a much better home and future" I tell her with a smile. Kaoru smiles lovingly at me. She then gets up and hugs me tightly. "Surely you are the best thing to have ever happened to me…I mean before marrying Roku of course" she added. I laughed alongside her before Kaoru gasped. "Oh good gracious, you gotta to get going or you'll be late!" she informed me. With that, I wave her goodbye before hopping onto my silver motorbike. I had gotten it as a favor from West who offered to me in lieu of having a car since I was not yet of driving age and that I was also short (something I chased him around the store for hours for).

* * *

I am adorning myself in my work outfit; an ornamented silk lavender off shoulder cheongsam with a golden chrysanthemum flower near the left slit along with other design patterns. I wear white mid high heeled stilettos. My hair is tied up in a half bun with the rest of my hair going down in elegant waves. My make-up is rather light as according to my boss Michiko I "don't need it since I have such natural beauty that other women would go for". I am wearing shimmering pink eye-shadow, eye-liner, pink gloss. My jewelry consists of my mother's golden heart pendant, silver wrist cuffs and anklets. My position is a part-time waitress at _The Lovely Geisha. _Truthfully, I hate is as much Kaoru but it pays good and the uniforms are not so slutty as most.

Anyways, I am doing my usual shift when my coworker Nari addresses me. She has dark hair and is wearing a similar outfit to mine except hers is a shimmering green; which fits her.

"Hey Nari, what's up?" I ask balancing a tray. "Your fellow neighborhood a**holes are calling you again" she says gesturing her thumb behind her. I groan and shudder. "Honestly, why do these guys bother? I'm not even nice to them". Nari giggles. "It's cause you got a body that just won't quit even though you are still a virgin. You know like Jessica Rabbit. She's not bad, she is just drawn that way but in your case you are just made that way" she replies. We both laugh at that response. I wave her bye and go to fetch their orders. And lo and hehold, a couple of boys probably in their juniors are sitting in a circle like they own the place.

"Hello, welcome to _The Lovely Geisha_ and how may I service you boys?" I ask in a faux polite voice. The leader of the gain with mid length brunette hair grins lecherously at me leans forward. "Well take the house special and since you are not on the menu" he says in a poor excuse of a sexy voice he grasp my hand. I withdraw in disgust and sneer in his face.

"Has that line ever worked on me, you dumb shit. You and your friends come in here every other day I am working and have used those same damn pick up lines every time. Now I have tolerated it up to a point but now it stops. And if you ever touch me again, I will have you eating out a tube for a year". I saunter away with my nose in the air all the while muttering about chauvinist pigs and jerks. I swore to myself long ago never to get caught up with the opposite sex until after college. However tonight, would prove to be different.

I am out taking out the garbage because one of my other co-workers was bitching about how 'gross' and 'disgusting' it was and such. What a pansy. So I throw the muck into the dumpster and head back to the building. Before I know it, I am face to chest with a person. I stumble back and start uttering apologies.

"Hey watch where you're going" a masculine voice barks at me. I recover to glare at the obviously rude assailant. He is roughly over 6" with mid length spiky midnight blue hair, dark blue eyes, and had an angular chin. He was handsome by man standards but was an all around jerk.

"Hey buddy why don't you watch where you are going? You bumped into me!" I yelped giving him a glare of my own. The guy raises and eyebrow and looks me up and down (A/N: Not that way perverts). "You wouldn't happen to work in _that_ place do you?" he ask with disdain. I put my hand on my hips. "And that matters to you, why?" I retort. "You look a tad young to be working in a place like this. In fact, you look old enough to be what? 13?" he says smugly. I glare at him. "For your information buddy, it is none of your business where I work or what I do. Oh for your information, I happen to be 15 ½ years old. Also, not all of us have rich fathers to hand us tons of cash when we ask. Some of us polite people have to work for a living. So sorry if that is so hard for you to understand".

The guy glances at me with an emotionless gaze. He closes his eyes and exhales.

"Well obviously, I have stepped on an invisible line that would be unwise for me to cross at the moment. Still, in my humble opinion this is not the place for decent young women to be especially for one so young. I will not keep you any longer from your profession. Farewell then" he waves as he walks away. He turns around just to say this "Oh by the way the name is Zane and I am 17 years of age". I watch him walk away. I go back inside to carry out the rest of my shift.

* * *

It is half-way to closing time when my Michiko calls me up again.

"Oi, Seri there are two gentlemen who wish to speak with you. I have already given them full permission to do so" she states. I raise an eyebrow as I go to said table. I glower as I recognize the detective who hassled me earlier along with an unknown older man. Strangely enough, he looked to be the older version of Zane. Not wanting to piss off Michiko and lose my job in the process, I reluctantly head to the gentlemen.

"What can I do for you, Detective Stein?" I say with strained anger. "If this is your idea of grabbing a cheap lay then you better go to some other place cause we just ain't interested!" I shout almost practically spitting in the man's face. The other man sitting next to him takes the time to speak.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding young lady but your boss has given us permission to discuss with you properly of our visit". I look to Michiko who nods sternly at me. I sit down. Now I see him, the man has hair that goes down his lower back, he is dressed in a business suit, and his eyes are a deeper midnight shade. "Was your mother any chance Reina Tanaka by any chance?" he ask. I furrow my eyes at him. Why is this man asking about my late mother?" He speaks again. "According to your file, you are not Seri Tanaka but rather Syrus Nadia Truesdale and your mother was indeed Reina Tanaka". At this point, I get rather angry and to emphasize this point I slam my palms on the table. "Why in the world are you looking into my private history and why is my name so important?!

The man smirks before replying. "It matters because I am Kento Truesdale and you my dear, are my daughter". I back peddle from the table in shock as the words register in my mind. Those feelings are soon replaced by anger. I quickly grab the man's tweed suit and clock him hard across the face knocking him to the floor.

"You stay the hell away from me, you bastard. You are not my father! You are nothing to me!" I do not pay attention to Michiko but just grab my regular clothes from my locker, stuff them into my backpack and run home. I come home to find a rather nasty surprise. Kaoru has her face in her hands sobbing hysterically. I rush over to comfort her. She looks at me with a tear-stained face. "Oh Seri" she cries. It was then I noticed the paper on the table. Before I could ask what is going on, two officers came through the door and addressed me. "Syrus Truesdale, you're coming with us". They grab me but I knock them out with some training moves. I grab Kaoru's hand and head through the back. We didn't get far as the two officers from before grabbed both of us. I attempted to fight them off but then one of those bastards pulled a fast one and all I saw was darkness. When I came to, I found myself in a white room, my hands were tied behind my back to a chair and the only plausible escape route was a blue door. The blue door opens and I glare as a new officer come in. He is rather bulky with a shark fin haircut and jutting muscles through his uniform. He looks at me with a stern look on his face.

"Well Seri, you certainly have gotten yourself in yet another pickle. And you were doing so well" he say with a condescending voice. "First you assault an officer, threaten a detective with bodily harm, and all the while violating your probation". I glower but do not answer.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue? I wonder what your cute little guardian has to say on this matter. I am sure that a sweet young thing wouldn't last but a minute being someone's little bitch. Hell, even I'd take her". That made me see red and I spit in his face. He growls before grabbing hold of my hair. "You little bitch!" I grin smugly in spite of the pain from my hair being pulled. Suddenly, the door opens.

"Thelonius, quit manhandling the girl and go outside for a while" a man of the same build with darker skin. He was standing next to my father. "Well, Ms. Truesdale I am going to get to the point. I am Odion Ishtar and you are in a lot of trouble along with your guardian".

"But Kaoru didn't do anything. I acted of my own free will" I protested loudly. The man named Odion nods. "Fleeing from the police is also a crime. That is legible for you to serve some time unless you are willing to compromise" he states.

"I care not for the charges against me. More so with that piece of garbage standing next to you" I sneer glaring at Kento. Kento all of a sudden gets on one knee and grasp his hand together on my lap and gives me a desperate pleading look. "Odion, if you would I would prefer to explain the situation to my daughter; without having her tied to a chair". Odion seems hesitant but nods. He unlocks my cuffs finally freeing my hands.

"Please Syrus, I am sorry for the circumstances of which you have been brought to this place. I just want to get to know you so desperately and bring you home to your family". I scoff at him.

"And whose fault is it exactly that I am in this mess? I was doing fine on my own before you decided to show back up? Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when my mother was sick and dying? I have gone fifteen long years without a father figure in my life and now you say you want to get to know me? Screw you, sperm donor! I know the real truth of why you are here and it is not to get to know me!", I scream with a pained saddened look. Kento stands up with a shocked look.

"What do you mean? Of course, I want to get to know you. Why do you think I spent all those years looking for you and your mother? I am sorry I couldn't be there to help your mother when she needed it the most but I can make it up by knowing you". I jump from my chair and glare at him with clenched fist. I remember the story as if it were yesterday.

Reina Truesdale was barely out of high school when she met my father who was three years her senior. He had promised that he would divorce his current wife and marry her in spite of his family's wishes. The two began a secret love affair which resulted in her pregnancy with me. Once my mother's parents found out, they threw her out saying to never bother coming home. Circumstances of which she refused to say prevented her from telling my father of the news and that he was unable to continue with the divorce thus forcing her to flee her hometown.

"Then how about that TV segment you did years ago? The one where you proclaimed your official family? I was ten years old when I watched my mother break down as you stare point blank at the cameras. One of the reporters asked if you had any illegitimate children the world doesn't know about? And what do you say? Point blank do you glance into the TV with a glare on your face saying: _I only have two children. And they are more than enough for me. _It was there that for the first time, my own mother breaks down into devastated sobs. I went to bed not wanting to see her all sad. It was three days afterward that I asked her who the man in the TV was and why she was crying over him. Only then did she tell me that the man on the TV was my father, Kento Truesdale! The fact you didn't even try to fight for my mother makes it all the more despicable!"

I continue glaring at him with angry tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Kento looked equally sad. "You screwed over my mom and broke her heart, you bastard!" Kento hangs his head and shakes. I am taken back as he engulfs me in a tight hug. I struggle out of his grasp. It was then I noticed that Odion was not in the room. Finally, my father lets me go and looks at me with a tear-filled gaze.

"Syrus try to understand. I did not know of your mother being pregnant otherwise I would have taken care of her and given you a good and loving home. However, my wife's side of the family had complicated things and thus prevented me from following through with the divorce and being unable to carry out my search. I loved your mother. She was the love of my life more so than my own wife. I searched for her as hard as I could. I believe the extent of her heartbreak caused her to create a fake alias for you and her. It wasn't until you were 12 years old did I find your birth certificate. I tracked your first residency to a woman named Niko" I wince at the name "she told us to look in the police records because you were a delinquent and a trouble maker. It was by luck that my personal detective which you know by Detective Stein found you. I only ask that you forgive me and are willing to give me a chance". He stares at me with a pleading gaze. I struggle to resist but alas I give in.

"I do not know how much of it is true or if you are sincere. However, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But first, I request a paternity test". Before more could be said, Kaoru rushes through the door and hugs me tightly. I swear I could feel a hint of jealousy coming from my father. After some time, Kaoru looks at me with a saddened gaze.

"Seri, the judge has decided to appoint you with two choices. One you can go to live with your father or live in a juvenile detention center until your twentieth year. Your choice". I look into Kaoru's amber eyes. She gives me a stern look and answers for me. "She will go with her father" she answers. I look into her eyes to see a pained look. Before all is dispensed, I ask with desperation "Fine but can I stay with Kaoru for just one more night?"

The guards look at one another before nodding.

* * *

The morning after, Kaoru and I shared a tearful farewell. It was by far the saddest day of my life since my mother died. Kaoru's beautiful hair blows in the wind as I driven away in my father's limousine. I sit apart from him all the while staring out the window. Before I know it, it is goodbye Kyoto and into my new life in Tokyo. I am soon driven to my new house. Well, I couldn't exactly call it a house. More like a mega fricken mansion. It has all the works; perfectly manicured lawn, fountain, gardens, etc. I walk by my father with hesitant steps a little intimidated by the stares from the staff. As I walked inside the place, I was met with quite a shocking surprise.

My eyes widen in shock as I spot the familiar face of Zane. Both of us look at eachother. My father explains the situation to him. Zane looks back from dad to me and then his face morphs into one of slight anger.

"Is the daughter of that woman you betrayed mother for?" he inquires my dad. I step back a little scared of the apparent killing vibe. My father takes the time to try to placate the scenario. Apparently, he is still a tad miffed for the way I blew him off.

"This young girl happens to be your sister and my daughter. And you will show her the proper respect or else" Kento replies with a tone that leaves no room for argument. Zane shakes as if trying to retort but finds none. He takes on an indifferent face and looks at me. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Syrus". He walks away. The next person my father takes me to is my sister. Yes, I have a sister. **(3)** Her names is Blair. She is this adorable little girl with midnight blue hair and brown eyes. She is at 13 years of age and due to be in junior high this year. Her reaction to my presence is far different and much more pleasant than Zane's.

"I have a sister" she yells while embracing me tightly around the waist. I later learned from my father that his previous wife had died birthing her due to complications. I was a tad saddened to learn that while I had a mother, Blair had to go without. I later go on to meet the rest of my relatives who don't give the warm reception. In the beginning I did my best to try to be polite and such thinking it would lessen their contempt for me to no avail. From that moment on, I gave them all sorts of reasons not to like me.

()

This all but happened four days ago. I have since adjusted to the idea that I was now the wealthy daughter of the Truesdale family and that was how it was going to stay until something came up. Anyways, my father tells me that I am to attend my new school at Tokyo Gakuen High School. I never did get on with Zane although he stopped being hostile towards me. I do however get along with the maids and servants that I will tell you more on later. I look to the side and see my pressed and neat uniform hung up on the wall for me. It would be a lie to say I wasn't all super nervous because I was. I rub a hand over my face. I knew not what tomorrow brought. Hopefully, the school won't be filled with the stereotypical rich snobs. I slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep. That night my thoughts go out to Kaoru.

* * *

**I am done. Tell me what you think. Read and review.**

**Chapter footnotes**

**(1) He is the slightly unbalanced teacher who resents Jaden for ruining his lectures and Alexis for ditching him. I can sort of picture him in that position.**

**(2) I know the Lovely Geisha isn't a real place like Al Caponies but its my fanfiction and I will do what I like with it. Besides don't both sound classy, if they existed?**

**(3) I thought it would be a little more interesting if Blair was Syrus's little sister. She might go by a different surname; I am not sure. Wait and see.**


End file.
